


Life As We Know It

by The_Anime_Addict7



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anime_Addict7/pseuds/The_Anime_Addict7
Summary: 14 year old Alexis Riley is not the type to like change. Which is unfortunate for her when she finds she's moving to the middle of no-where! But this frustrating change to Alexis's life and her entire perspective will be turned upside down when she meets someone unlike anyone she's ever seen before, and through an unlikely turn of events, lands herself in one of her favourite animes: Naruto.Please note this will contain swearing/bad language however there are no sexual relationships (at least for now and a long while.) Enjoy!





	1. The Super Duper Fantastically Fabulous Book Of My Life!

**Author's Note:**

> #MakeItMonday  
> Now then for all you people out there who might get it somehow into your brainzes that I have written any famous manga, anime or books in my life so far, please look no further: Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto the character, the manga or the anime in any way shape or form, I also do not own any other mangas, books, animes, TV programmes, DVDs/movies, characters (ect) mentioned in this piece of writing. And yes I will be copying and pasting this message.  
> Also one thing I do own is the two characters Alexis Riley and Bethany Winters and any family members or friends of the two. I hope you like the book. Thankyouuuu!  
> ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

My name is Alexis and I live on Earth. Ugh this is so stupid, I can't believe they actually expect me to pour out all my feelings into some stupid book! They think they can pry into my life like this!? Hah! Fat chance. But whatever... I mean why not? Okay let's try this again...

My name is Alexis Riley and I live in England, to the North-East for all you geography lovers, out in the middle of no where. I suppose I could list a few things about myself and be done with it but I'd rather this was less like a confession and more like a story so I'll leave you to get to know me more as I babble on. Hahahahaha, its so weird writing like this as if I'm actually talking to you- as if anyone will ever read this. Well why not? I talk to myself enough in the first place... Anyway- I love being lazy, manga and anime, quite a few colors that don't consist of yellow or pink, arty shit, musical shit, writing, reading and being sarcastic.

I don't like people who are annoying, but I suppose that's hard to interpret seeing as you're not me and therefore you most likely have a different view of what 'annoying' is, but you know, I can't be bothered to explain. Might wanna get used to that too. Like I said I like being lazy, heheheh.

So basically here's how it is: I'm only just 14- yeah I know right I should have my own rights to my own privacy at this age yes? Well apparently not. Apparently I have something wrong with me and therefore people wanna figure me out. Then they wind up 'all up in ma grill' as my BFF Kiara would say, and I get pissed. But I have a knack of not showing that... So, 'just write down how you feel' they said. 'It will be easy' they said. 'No sweat, no ones gonna see it, just talk about how you feel, and what you do each day' they keep moaning on at me. Well I'm not writing down my feelings in this book! At least not unless I actually tell someone in real life. And that's final!

In other words, I hope you'll understand that I don't want you to think of this as a diary... More a... Book of what's going on in my life, with Value-Added-Feelings and graphic description included, minus my laziness and not being bothered to describe stuff that happens to me. So, here we go, as the great Naruto would say it, this is The Super Duper Fantastically Fabulous Book Of My Life! Believe it!  
<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

Haiiii! This is the first book I've ever decided to write on here seeing as I'm kinda shy so I don't tend to publicly show my work. I'm very sorry if you don't like my story but you know you can always look for another one if you're not keen on mine XD I will take requests to write other stories and I will take requests for furthering the plot line later on, but only if the terrible force of the writers block is used upon me! Hahahah also hopefully I won't update in chapters but in blocks, or I might wait until I've completed several chapters or even whole stories before putting them out. Please feel free to comment but I won't expect anything!  
K Baiiii! <3

 

~The_Anime_Addict7


	2. Money Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read it and find out.

I close the book after only a few minutes, finding my step dad with his annoying head shoved through the door. If only I hadn't been listening to my music so loud, I would have heard the old grumpy-lugs hauling his big feet up the stairs... Damn. I give him a long cold stare, still managing to convey almost no hint of annoyance towards the fact that he has crossed the holy threshold that is the entrance to my room without permission, but faltering slightly as my glare picks up a little anger in my eyes. He looks away, his gaze flicking around my room as if searching for some hidden threat that I might have stashed away up here. Whi does he think he is! Coming in here looking like a police dog, what, are you looking for the drugs, the cigarettes or the alcohol I keep stashed under my bed? Gawd... His gaze settles on my window, the blinds drawn shut. I don't like the day time unless it's unbelievably sunny or raining. I find clouds dull unless they're accompanied with a beautiful sunset.   
'Can I help you?'  
I ask as politely as I can with a fake yet pleasant smile on my face. My inner me grimaces at him, imagining myself running at him, yelling at him, telling him to get out!he looks at me as if I'm the oddest person in the known universe, then opens the door fully, sidling in to the safe haven I can call my room.  
'Why the hell are you in bed?' He questions- I can just hear his vocal chords creaking at how high his voice went in that sentence... 'And open the blinds woman its midday and it's reasonably sunny outside!'  
I turn my head slowly as he yanks open the blinds to expose me to a mild, cloudy view. The pail, gray light that coats the open fields that stretch out beyond the horizon begins to seep slowly into my room, and I shiver almost sadly as I watch it's evil fingers curl around my windowsill, turning everything and anything they touch to a dull bleached gray colour.  
'I'm cold that's why.' I almost snap back at him, only giving him a short and simple answer-hopefully that's simple enough for his idiot brain to understand- I think to myself. The hatred I hold for this man is mostly brought on by two things- one: he himself is the most horrible, mean and unforgivable man I know and two: he was the one incriminated of distancing me from anyone I knew, most of all my mother.

A little bit o' background---  
When I was 4 my father ran away because he didn't want the responsibility of having to care for me. He also may or may not have had a mental illness inherited over the years through the genetics of his family, however we never found out. To this day I still can't remember his face or name, and I don't know where he is or if he's alive. Frankly I don't really care either.  
The mother- My mother is beautiful. She is strawberry blonde just like me, and her long silky hair comes down to her shoulders and is naturally curly. She has a curvy figure and a good fashion sense that complements it very well. She wears glasses and always has her hair partially tied back in some way, with a few freckles dotted here and there over the bridge of her nose. She is 37 years old and she is kind and gentle, but can also be outgoing and determined, and sets many goals in life. Her name is Annabella Amber Riley and I sometimes make the joke of saying 'Aaarrrrr' when I walk into a room that she's in to signify her initials making her sound like she's some kind of mysterious pirate on a mission to find the treasure.

The Step Father- My step dad is not the nicest of men. Working as a lawyer, he sometimes seems more... Pushy than determined. He is however very knowledgeable and he knows many things about history, geography and music, and likes to think he knows a lot about art as well, but I know he's really just showing off. No offense to him, but he will never be as good as raw talent is, and that's what I have- not to brag. I hate bragger a with a capital H. Anyway, he's rather short (I can tower above him in a good set of heels) and usually wears either jumpers or suit jackets with jeans. He sometimes, I think, acts a lot like a policeman and usually shouts, even if he doesn't mean to. Because of his height and his sticky-out ears and beady eyes, most of us call him 'Dobby' or, if we're feeling up to a good teasing battle, 'golem,' although his actual name is Richard Nicholson. He is 45 years old (quite old in my books!) Technically this makes my mums name Anabella Amber Nicholson, but I prefer to stick to my/her old name, Riley.  
The lazy step sibling- David Nicholson. This guy practically never comes out of his room (which I call 'the cave') because as long as he has a bed, computer, wifi and food, plus the beer he keeps in his mini-fridge, he could just live in there. He has just turned 18 and is now living the high life wild and free, cooped up in his room playing WOW (World Of Warcraft.) or is it LOL he likes (League Of Legends?) I can never remember. Sometimes he goes out with his mates and returns drunk. He then tries to speak to me, which is hilarious seeing as he can hardly speak at all. I enjoy being around him because even when you're just in a room with him, it feels very calm and relaxed. We like to call him 'Kevin The Teenager' because of his long, floppy mop of hair which he insists on keeping shoulder length or longer, which has a 'fashionable' long dirty blonde side fringe that covers one eye.  
The 'Child'- an annoying little brat who loves to complain and get attention and hates being ignored. This little dirty blonde terror is the most annoying yet charming kid I've ever had the (dis)pleasure of meeting. She seems to have her dad wrapped around her little finger, whilst twirling her surprisingly long pigtails in the other. Despite her agrivating attitude, once you get in her good books she can be a very sweet and innocent young kid, but that won't last for long considering the amount of bad language being passed around this house. Oh the young innocent eyes of children. Anyone under my age I have a tendency of calling 'child' by the way i don't know why I just find it funny and very satisfying when they try to pout and glare at me at the same time and completely fail. My adorable-but-has-picked-up-the-knack-of-giving-stares-that-can-kill-from-me-little-step-sister is only 7 years old, and she is called Laila-Rose Nicholson.

K back to Le storeh!  
Once Satan has left the room, I throw the covers off my bed and shuffle over to my window where I promptly pull the blinds shut before deciding to throw myself back onto my bed and continuing to watch Naruto shippuden. I'm currently on episode 140, where kakashi is being his adorable self and Tobi has been introduced, not to mention Duckbutt (sasuke uchiha) being his usual dark and annoying person. Before I can begin to watch the next episode and find out what will happen between Sasuke and Itachi (although I already have a good idea thanks to the loving spoilers from my friends,) a soft knocking sounds at the door, followed by Laila-Rose's slightly muffled yet still angelic voice echoing into my room like bells- 'dinners ready mummy says "get your booty out of your room and stop moping about" okay?' She always likes to translate anything rude that is said by anyone in the house into a softer language. It's kinda cute- she gets really messed up if someone swears or shouts.mits as if she's trying to hold us all together into one big happy family so we can all get along. It's pretty much every kids dream isn't it? It was mine too once.  
I answer great fully with a soft laugh at her use of the word 'booty' and shuffle my butt off the bed. To my dismay my legs can't be arsed to work so I flop onto the floor with a dull thud, and sort of roll my way to the door, kicking it open with my left foot and beginning to slide down the stairs on my belly like a penguin. I regularly attempt to make my family laugh because these days no one ever smiles, they're all too worked up about money and finding a job and all that jazz. But recently it's been too hard to. I always know when something's wrong- I have this thing where I can feel someone's emotions, especially anxiety or worry or anger, and as a slowly slip sown stair by stair, oblivious to the small carpet burns I am receiving on my lower stomach where my baggy t shirt has bunched up, I look over to see everyone sitting around the table in utter silence.  
I feel the atmosphere- thicker than any I've felt before- and the sickly feeling of dread has decided to settle in the pit of my stomach, almost where the carpet burns are beginning to sting my English rose flesh. I slow to a halt at the bottom of the stairs. No one is looking at me, lying on my face with my butt up in the air, all looking down at their plates silent and solemn. I feel sorry for the plates, being stared at like that, it must give them the creeps. I easily push my heavy body up off the floor, my legs working like clock work now as I stride over to the table with a cheezy grin on my wary face. Pulling out a chair, wishing I could just retreat into my zen garden, my safe haven, and stay there locked up like I always do. I know it annoys them that I hardly ever come down, and I know I'm a hypocrite for talking like I did about David because I'm kind of the same just more productive, but I don't come down much because the atmosphere sown here always sets me teeth on edge and chills me to the bone. What the hell is going on? Even looks like Laila-Rose knows and she usually wouldn't understand anything bad unless it was major... Why can't they just tell me and be done with it...?  
Just then my mum looks up at me. The bags under her eyes stretch out almost like the fields I see outside my window, paling her face with their dark gray-blue colour. Her eyes are distant and keep fading in and out of reality when they used to be shining and full of life. They are now dull, tired from the many nights she spends cooped up in the living room in the hopes of finding a job. You see we're kinda...  
'Running out of money.' She states matter-of-fact-ly, as she continues to stare solemnly down at her food, watching the Yorkshire puddings slowly soaking up the gravy and turning to mush on her plate.  
'Were losing the house.'  
I freeze.

___________________________________________________________________________  
Hai!!! How is yo? I know chapters aren't too long at the moment but you HAVE to tell me if I am boring you. I can change I promise! Hahahah but yeah if it's too boring or taking too long to read I can shut my face for you XD writing is addictive! If you don't write already you should try it bichachos!   
              Now if you hadn't already noticed this book will probably contain both spoilers and swearing so if u doesn't like u doesn't has to read! It's so weird writing on an iPad or a phone instead of having a pen or pencil in your hand as I am much more used to writing or drawing on paper! Also no I'm not illiterate, I'm just weird, I do know how to write but sometimes I may not choose to XD sorry if mah English don't make no sense to y'all!   
K Baiiii!

 

~The_Anime_Addict7


	3. Damned Life Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nah.

Craaaaaaap.  
We're losing our house. I mean no suprise there seeing as my mum doesn't have a job at the moment and dobby isn't bringing much in, plus we were renting. But what are we supposed to do about it!? Jeez! Anyway apparently we only have like 2 months... Which means mums gonna have to find a new place for us and fast and I mean fast! This is really bad...  
              Laila's spent the most part of the last few days stuck up in her room bawling her poor little eyes out. I would go and comfort her but I've never been good at the whole sympathy talk thing. I'm much more of a 'get your shit together and tough up, kid!' Kinda person... I know it can be really harsh but it's what I've got and it usually works! Don't judge me...  
              But Laila's too young and too fragile for that, no matter how much she might act tough and teasing, deep down she's a big softie. And good for her, this old family needs at least one person who actually has a heart. I certainly don't have a very large one that's for sure. I usually find it hard to make friends at the most!  
              But yeah lately the whole house has been utter chaos. I've been avoiding going down stairs and only go out during the night. It's the holidays so schools out for now- I would say luckily- but right now I would rather be anywhere but here. And it doesn't help I spent about 3 days crying over the adorable Kakashi-Sensei during the episodes 160-70 of shippuden, only to find out he was PERFECTLY FINE! Jeez Kakashi way to make me worry!  
              So yeah basically that's my shitty life right now... I might stop writing until the chaos does down a little at least, but don't miss me okay! After all, you are just a book right?

Haiiii! Sarreh this was kinda short but u kno it's hard when ur starting out a book just randomly and u don't know WAT to write! Hell, i'm not even sure I know what to do in the next chapter! Honestly this might even be a little cliché but who cares really? I'll find a way to make it a little more unique. Next chapter, imonna do a character profile thang just on the main character, so u guys (if there is even anyone reading this, who knows I might just be talking to a screen Hahahah) can check out that characters personality and shizzle! I'll do other characters later on depending on how important they are in the story.  
K baiiii! <3

 

~The_Anime_Addict7


	4. --FABULOUS FACT FILE--

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...no.

Alexis Elizabeth Riley---

Age- 14

D.O.B- 17th September

Likes- Anime/Manga, L Lawliet, Kakashi Hatake, hundreds of other anime/manga characters, cool colours, food, music but not pop music, rain, night time (especially with stars,) baggy t-shirts, tight tops, jeans, anything that doesn't annoy her.

Characteristics- Lazy, funny, clever, strategic to a point, good at hiding her emotions, not easily annoyed, easily amused but only if she wants to be, finds it hard to make friends with just anyone because she has very high friend standards, can be very determined if she has enough motivation.

Appearance- strawberry blonde, long, naturally straight hair, usually down with a side fringe, green eyes, freckles, although eye colour can change depending on the lighting, usually can be found in a tight or baggy shirt, huge oversized hoodie and jeans or tights and jean shorts. Depends on her mood. She has a very large array of hoodies, most of which make up her prized possessions.

Relations-  
Anabella amber Riley 'pirate girl' (mum)  
Richard Nicholson 'dobby/golem' (step-dad)  
David Nicholson 'Kevin' (step-brother)  
Laila-Rose Nocholson 'Child' (step-sister)

Extra- has the ability to sense people's presence through sensing their emotions. The strongest emotions she can feel are anger and anxiety, followed by unease, excitement and sadness. Other emotions are more subtle.

K I cba to do the rest of them but u got a basic description of them at the start so that'll have to do! ~Here from the futureeee! Finally got my first drawing some on my iPad! *yay author!!!* aw thank you! Sorry it took so long it's just that because it wasn't anime style it's realistic, it took me ages to do all the lines XP anywho hopefully I'll be getting more pics up now! Back to the future for me! Byyyyyyeeeeee!~ Woah... That was weird! Not every day future you comes along to drop off a drawing..........  
Hopefully she-i mean I'll- be back with more soon! So back to the story then XD  
K Baiiii!

 

~The_Anime_Addict7


	5. Fragile Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bleh bleh bleh.

              I throw my phone onto my bed with as much force as humanly possible after the annoying conversation I just had with me BFF, Kiara Richards, 17 years. And I don't get annoyed easily, you should know!  
Conversation:  
KI- hey wuu2?  
Alex- hey Nm, u??  
KI- got a bit of news 4 u...  
Alex- do tell XD  
KI- I... Got... A BOY FRIEND!!!  
Alex- woah woah woah, hold up here, you're telling me you I mean YOU of all people in the huge big wide world were the chosen one to actually have someone who thinks you're remotely pretty...? Hahahah XD sarreh don't kill meh!  
KI- OI! You're so mean sometimes Hahahah  
Alex- yeah soz XD so... What's his naaaaame...?  
KI- his name is Joab! He lives only a few blocks away from me tooooo!!!  
Alex- oh wow that's cool.  
KI- what you not happy for me...?  
Alex- no no no I am I promise... Isn't he in our school tho...?  
KI- Yh he's a few years up from us y?  
Alex- and isn't he in with a few... Bad... People..?  
KI- maybe... But I don't care! We're meant for each other! So there!  
Alex- look fine whatever just don't blame me if you get into bad shit okay!  
KI- fine I just won't tell you what's happening in my life anymore!  
Alex- fine.  
              End Conversation  
\----------------------------------------------

              Oh god why is it so hard for me to talk to people!? I could've just ruined my whole friendship with her and KI is like the only friend I have that's gotten that close to me!  
If y'all were wondering, KI is short for Kiara and Alex is obviously short for Alexis. Just thought I would let u kno!   
K baiiii!  
              I flop onto my bed and reach my hand underneath, pulling out the small box of chocolates I keep there to make sure no little terrors (*hint hint* Laila) get their hands on them, and slowly remove the lid, picking out one with a shiny gold wrapper and dropping it onto the covers with me.   
I kno longest sentence ever rite? XD   
              Unwrapping the sweet treat as quietly as possible so as not to attract any attention (since it is already like midnight or later...) and putting it into my mouth, I gently open the top of my laptop and resume my watching-anime-do-not-disturb mode.  
              I know I probably won't get much sleep tonight. It's obvious me and KI get into arguments all the time- I know that already- but really, every time it still hits me harder then I imagine it should. After all, she's the closest friend I've ever had. And most likely will be the only person to ever get this close to me in my life. Ever.  
              So it's a no big deal when we fall out. But it still hurts. A lot.

Haiiii! Yeeeea yea yea yea I know I'm not taking this very fast am I? Well get over it! Yes this is supposed to be a fanfic but idek if I'm gonna include other animus yet, let alone how, so just chill okay! Gawd XD so yeah this is Alexis's Bezzie and she means a lot to her so I guess it's hard to know she could b in danger. Tell me who u want a character profile in next! Also I wanna kno: should I include other ANIMES? Cuz if yes there's only a few I could include (obvs besides naruto) like death note, bleach and fairy tail. But u kno whatever!  
K baiiii! <3

 

~The_Anime_Addict7


End file.
